Shall We?
by Majorelle
Summary: Red stopped and noticed that Yellow had stepped outside the umbrella and was now getting rained on. For some reason, she didn't want to come back under the umbrella. She just stared at him, and he stared back at her. Their eyes completely focused on the other's."I was wondering, would you go with me?" She asked as droplets now ran down her silky wet hair. —HAPPY SPECIALSHIPPING DAY


**A/N: **_Happy Specialshipping Day guys.. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Shall We? **

* * *

The air was dry and cold, and a young girl with golden tresses had just been dropped off by her uncle. She had no parents, just her uncle. She was fourteen when she moved to the town of Viridian, and timid to her every action. Stepping out of a blue car with a hair tie held at the front of her teeth, she grabbed her book bag and slammed the car door. She gently placed her book bag by her feet, grabbed the hair tie from her mouth, and her fine hair rushed up in the air as she put it in a ponytail. She then fixed her plaid green, red, and dark blue skirt, and tucked in her white blouse. Today was her first day at the new school. She swallowed, afraid of meeting people who would treat her wrong.

Making her way up the concrete steps, she tripped and started falling backward. Right behind her, a boy with maroon eyes and eerie black hair was trying to make the led come out of his mechanical pencil. He kept walking and walking, starting up the stairs, his attention still on the pencil. He was growing aggravated and was almost going to throw it, that was when the girl fell backwards on him.

The girl's scream was dainty, and it made the boy look up, which caught his attention of her falling back towards him. He anxiously let off a small squawk and spread out his arms to catch her. She flew into his arms and the boy fell to the concrete ground holding the girl on top of him. He flinched from the pain of hitting the concrete. Thank goodness the girl was small. The girl had hidden her head in his chest, and after a while looked up to see him in pain. She sprung up,

"I'm so sorry!" She shrieked. She felt horrible due to her clumsiness. The boy sat up.

"It's alright," he laughed uneasily, putting a hand to the back of his neck. But she just kept apologizing and apologizing.

"I really am sorry…" she muttered one last time, but then remembered: where the heck were her manners?

"And I'm Yellow!" she quickly introduced herself.

The boy looked at her. "Well I'm Red, hi Yellow!" he cheerfully said. For some odd reason, his voice and the way he smiled, made Yellow blush.

"Now then," he started as he brushed off the dusty dirt on his pants. "Shall we?" Red said extending his hand out to the girl.

"Wait, why?" she asked.

"It's time to go to class."

"Oh!"

She hurriedly picked herself up, and grabbed her book bag. Yellow walked side-by-side the boy and then realized he was a complete stranger! So she timidly backed away…

"What're you doing?" Red asked, noticing her distance.

"W-W-Well, it's just that I don't know you…" she trailed.

"Don't worry! I don't bite! Well, maybe except for him," Red pointed at an annoyed-looking spiky-haired brunette who was walking towards them. Alongside him was a girl, also a brunette.

"Oh c'mon Green! Smile for me?" She begged cheekily.

"Get off me, you pesky woman!" Green barked.

Green and the girl approached Red and Yellow. Green, not realizing Yellow's presence, said to Red, "get rid of her! She's useless!"

Red laughed uneasily. "I can't do anything about that."

"Oh, who's that?" the brunette girl asked pointing at Yellow. Yellow stiffened up and slowly stepped behind Red to hide. Green settled down from his rage and noticed the small girl as well. "Yeah, who is that?" Green blankly asked.

Red happily smiled, and turned to look at Yellow. Yellow looked at Red wondering if they were alright, and Red nodded at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Guys, this is Yellow. I think she just transferred 'cuz I've never seen her before," Red explained.

Green nodded.

"Oh~ so how did you two meet then?" the brunette girl asked, winking at Red.

Being as dense as Red is, he didn't know what she was insinuating. "Well, she tripped on the stairs coming in and I caught her."

"OH~"

"Quit it, Blue," Green told her. Blue sighed at him.

"HUH?~ WHATCHA' SAY GREEN?" Blue sarcastically scoffed. Green just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the intercom was turned on.

_"Attention Students; as today is the day of a new semester, we have many new students. To welcome them, we're going to be holding an autumn dance on Saturday, September 28th. Thank you."_

Yellow stiffened more. Everyone noticed her tensity, and asked, "what's wrong?"

Yellow put on a fake smile, "umm, nothing! I need to get going to my first class!"

She then hurried off. "She didn't even say 'bye' or 'see you later.'" Red said quietly.

"Hey, Blue," Red started, "what's your next class?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Chem. I guess I need to get to class then!"

Then Blue hurried off.

_In Chemistry..._

Blue walked into the classroom. She spotted something all the way in the back of the class. Or someone.

_"Hehe, bingo~"_ she thought smugly.

"Hello there cutie, is this seat taken?" Blue asked Yellow, who was sitting all the way in the back.

Yellow looked up at her and remembered her. "Oh! No, it's not taken. By the way, I'm sorry about earlier, I'm Yellow."

"Huuuh?" Blue acknowledged humming. "Well Yellow, who you going to the dance with? And do you have a dress?"

In Blue's mind, she already had everything planned out.

"Uhm, no. I just transferred here, and I don't think any boys suit me either."

"Well then! It's settled! Let's go shopping tomorrow!" Blue then whipped out her phone. "What's your number?"

"B-But, I don't know you…"

"Haha, it's alright. But do you want to get to know me? And Red?" Blue asked devilishly.

Yellow jumped a tiny bit when Blue mentioned Red.

"Ah ha! Caught you red-handed! Do you have a little thingy with Red?" Blue inquired.

"Depends on what you mean 'thingy'…" She poked her index fingers together.

"Hmmm, well, I don't know why you're attracted to him. He's really oblivious to girls and he doesn't seem much the romancer. And you just met, right?"

Yellow started to let an imaginary black hole suck her up, and Blue saw exactly just that.

"Ack! I didn't mean it like that! I mean…" Blue frantically trailed. "Red just needs a push!"

Yellow's face lightened up, but then dimmed. "Isn't he older than me? He doesn't want someone younger than him."

"How do you know he's older than you?"

"He seems so much older."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Yeah, he's older than you."

"That's what I thought."

"But that doesn't mean he can't potentially like you."

"…"

"What?"

"Y-You mean…he _could_ like me?"

"Yeah, he just needs a push, and I think you two should get to know each other more."

Yellow nodded.

…_Time Skip (two weeks)…_

"Hey Red," Blue said to him. "Do you think you could walk Yellow home? She forgot her umbrella, and it's going to start showering soon."

"Well, why can't you walk her home? You've got an umbrella, and you two are really close now." Red asked.

"Well, *fake cough* I think I'm getting something, and I don't want to give it to her." *fake cough*

"Oh, well okay then. I'll walk her home," he said uneasily.

"Why do you sound so upset?" Blue asked incredulously.

"I-I'm not! Honest! It's just…it's Yellow…"

"Yeah, and?"

"It's just, when I'm around her, she makes me feel really weird."

"Ohoho~" Blue began to laugh like an old woman. "Maybe you love her?"

"W-What…?"

"I said maybe you like lovely little Yellow?"

"What? Nah, never. She's younger than me, and besides, we barely talk."

"Well, determine your feeling on this walk."

"I guess I will." Red said determined.

Meanwhile, Yellow had been waiting under a tree for Blue, because it had started to rain, and she thought Blue was walking her home. Off into the distance, she sees a figure. What she thinks to be Blue, is not. Yellow's surprised by who it is, and actually anxious. Why did Blue just bail on her? And send _Red? _

"Hey Yellow," Red said to her, putting his umbrella over her.

"H-Hi Red, what are you doing here?"

"Blue asked me to walk you home, she said that she might be getting sick and didn't want to give you anything."

Yellow nodded. But still, why? WHY RED? She could have sent Green, he would have been better.

"So, shall we?" He said extending his hand.

Yellow followed him, and they started walking.

"So…" Red tried starting a conversation. "How have you been settling into the school? It's only been two weeks and you seem to be happy."

"Yes, this place is wonderful. Everyone here is wonderful."

"Yeah, this place is really fun. Green is sensible, and Blue is pretty mischievous, so things are always interesting, and I think they got even more interesting in the past few weeks."

"Why?"

"Because you're here," he said to her, smiling. Yellow blushed, and stopped walking for a second to catch the cool humid air.

"About the dance…" Yellow started.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Red stopped and noticed that Yellow had stepped outside the umbrella and was now getting rained down on. For some reason, she didn't want to come back under the umbrella. She just stared at him, and he stared back at her. Their eyes completely focused on the other's.

"I was wondering, would you go with me?" She asked as droplets now ran down her silky wet hair.

There was a long beat of silence.

"Yeah, why not?" He smiled at her. She smiled back.

_"Okay, she's…different. She does make me feel different… But that's okay. Because I like this feeling."_ Red thought.

…_Time Skip Again…_

"So Yellow," Blue started. "It's now Saturday. Let's get you ready!"

Yellow untied her hair, and let it hang down. Blue gave her a vermillion-colored dress, and white ballet flats. She curled her hair to have small ringlets at the bottom, and applied a thin layer of amaranth pink blush and clear lip-gloss. The straps to the dress were spaghetti, and she donned a silver-chained necklace with a yellow stone in the middle; earrings to match.

She made her way to the school, and met Red outside. They both looked at each other in the cool autumn wind. The sky was cloudless and millions of stars sparkled. Red was wearing a white suit with a black dress shirt underneath, and a crimson red tie. He ushered her into the school, then into the gym. There, the lights were semi-dim, and the color orange and red was everywhere due to the theme: autumn.

Red brought Yellow to the middle of the dance floor. "W-Wait," Yellow timidly started. "I don't know how to dance…"

"It's not hard, I'll teach you, okay?" Red said.

"O-Okay," Yellow agreed. Red placed his hand on her right hip, placed her right hand on his shoulder, and extended his left arm out, awaiting the girl to give him her hand. Yellow softly placed her hand in his. They were in readied positions.

"Shall we?" Red smiled at her.

Yellow brightly smiled back at him. "We shall."

_"I like this feeling she gives me. I've never felt it before with a girl. I guess, this will be my first and last time being in love, because I don't think it will ever happen with another girl."_

* * *

_**~The End~**_


End file.
